


In the privacy of echoes.

by Vixenility



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut, so here it is, this was done super fast and haven't really thought of continuing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: Tifa feels the power of Aerith's mouth.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	In the privacy of echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick smut I challenged myself to do at the speed of light. Not sure it'll be a full-fledged thing but ayy!

While the football players hollered manically as they tackled their rivals, Tifa Lockhart howled in ecstasy for totally different reasons. 

The rival school's team was fighting tooth and nail to even the odds in the grassfield, the coaches sweating profusely at the tension forming while the crowd cheered loudly by the bleachers. A mixture of two different student bodies were in that crowd, two schools all melted into one place to see the victors rise and claim the ultimate prize and prestige. Tifa Lockhart grasped Aerith Gainsborough's head and greedily pressed her lips against her dripping, needy pussy, feeling Aerith's eager mouth working fervently on every sensitive inch. 

Tifa's lustful groans and high-pitched moans hit the walls and bounced off across the largely empty locker room. The cheers outside were overwhelmingly loud, but somehow felt like zilch compared to Tifa's quivering voice as she begged obscenely for more.

"Aerith, please. Please, don't stop."

And Aerith made not comments in return, only responding with a sharp suckle to Tifa's sensitive clit, lavishing in the squirming body of her lover. Tifa could not tell, but the playful, mischievous Aerith had a smirk painted across her face, rubbing the raven's slick pussy with gusto. A guttural moan erupted from the very depth of Tifa's throat, feeling herself on edge for the second time; the wild rush of pleasure tickling from her feet all the way up to her head, scratching a carnal itch.

It hadn't dawned on neither of them that in several minutes the cheerleaders would have to go out and perform for their teams -- Aerith would have to stop eating the horny, hungry Tifa and adjust her attire, doll herself up and walk out with an innocent, pure smile.

For that moment, and that moment alone, they both let themselves go from their obligations, their racing thoughts, their stressful imagination. Instead, they savored the delectable pleasure the other was giving. Tifa could feel her second orgasm building up powerfully, threatening to sweep her off to nirvana in seconds while Aerith felt herself wet beyond saving, throbbing without consolation and incredibly eager to hear that melodious moan one more time. With one little flick of her tongue and a sharp, decisive suckle, Tifa curled her toes, arched her back and let out a long, drawn out moan. The pleasure heightened ten fold, taking over her body in ripples; feeling the incessant suckles and the wildly tender gropes to her soft, tingling breast. While Tifa was losing her mind, calling out for Aerith desperately as if she was leaving her hanging, the eager florist and cheerleader kept her mouth busy with work. She tasted, lapped up, devoured and kissed that exquisite pussy without shame, but with a rhythm. And of course, she listened to every sound, to the way Tifa's voice wavered, to the way she could not string coherent senses.

To the way she called out for her, knowing who was between her quivering legs despite not being at all, well, there. That pleased Aerith more than an orgasm, to know she had made such a powerful impact physically and mentally, especially with someone who was so gorgeous and incredible as Tifa.

She had not noticed, but Tifa's orgasm had faded and now, she was back to moaning softly, almost exhausted but unable to say no to Aerith's magical mouth. Already she was begging for more, as if that last explosive orgasm was too good to just not have it happen again.

Pulling away slowly, rubbing Tifa's tummy tenderly, Aerith looked up with an innocent gaze but a mischievous smirk. "You want more?"

And Tifa nodded rapidly, hypnotized by the pleasure she had never felt until that moment, greedily craving more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me I have SINNED.
> 
> Also, who else here is an Top!Aerith enthusiast?


End file.
